


slip-and-slide

by ArgentLives



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dumb shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is kind of like a date, isn’t it?” Cisco finally says, a little nervously, but there’s that familiar spark of mischief in his eyes again. “I mean, I bought you food. We had some nice quality time together. I’m lying on top of you.”</p><p>[Barry and Cisco accidentally go on a date while being their spectacularly immature selves]</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip-and-slide

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."

“Dude,” Cisco’s voice is bright and full of that excitement he’s come to recognize right away as what Caitlin likes to call the ‘ _oh-god-not-again_ ’ voice, but that Barry just thinks is adorable. Mostly because he’s usually wholly complicit in whatever the ‘not again’ happens to be. “You gotta get to STAR Labs, like, right now.”

“Umm…why?” Barry replies eloquently, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, because it’s eight in the morning and it’s _Saturday_ and _why the hell is Cisco even up right now?_  “Is everything okay?”

“More than okay, man, I just waxed all the floors in here.” He doesn’t elaborate, but he doesn’t have to. Barry can practically hear the grin in Cisco’s voice as he lets that sink in, and then he can’t help the slow smile that spreads across his own face as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming. Give me…four minutes.”

“Four minutes? You’re getting slow, buddy.”

“Cisco, I _just_ woke up,” he whines, half-a-second later and already dressed with the phone held securely between his cheek and shoulder, as he makes his way to the bathroom. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any control over how fast it takes toast to…toast. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So, yeah.”

“Oh, I woke you up? So sorry, sleeping beauty” Cisco says, not sounding very sorry at all, ignoring Barry’s indignant spluttering of ‘it’s _Saturday_ ’ and ‘ _fucking early_ ,’ “but forget about the toast, man. As long as you can make it here without passing out, I bought bagels on my way here this morning. Lots of them. I even got some of those nasty ‘everything’ ones you like.”

“And cream cheese?” Barry perks up, feeling the first pangs of hunger responding to the simple thought of food.

“You know it.”

“You’re my hero,” Barry says around his toothbrush, and by the time Cisco starts to respond he’s already sped through that, too. He smooths down his shirt and flattens out his ridiculous bed-head hair and as he’s examining his appearance critically in the mirror and wishing the bags under his eyes weren’t quite so prominent it suddenly hits him that this is _Cisco_ he’s going to be seeing and it doesn’t matter what he looks like, because Cisco’s not going to care. Except that it does. _Because it’s Cisco._ “Alright, I’ll be there in…thirty seconds.”

“Sweet. Remember to grab your fuzzy socks, you know, for maximum sliding capacity.”

“Of course,” Barry responds, and Cisco has just enough time to remind him not to speed right into the cortex because there’s a very real chance he’ll slip and fall and crash and break his neck if he does, and then he’s off. It takes 55 seconds instead of 30, but Barry insists it’s only because he had to walk the final stretch into STAR Labs. Cisco doesn’t doubt it, but he gives him shit for it anyway, because…well, probably just because.

They eat their fill of bagels in companionable silence, Barry vowing to treat next time (especially considering he eats, like, a lot of bagels), until Cisco claps his hands together and bounds to his feet with mischief sparkling in his eyes, toeing of his shoes with enthusiasm. 

“Dude. Are you ready for this?”

Barry follows his lead, and it really is a mark of their friendship that Cisco doesn’t comment on the fact that his fuzzy socks are red and gold with little lightning bolts on them and are _clearly_ Flash paraphernalia, mostly because he was the one who bought them for him. Cisco, for his part, has a matching pair, because he’s cheesy like that. 

“Is that a real question? I was born ready.”

They spend the next two hours utilizing STAR Labs, full of all it’s advanced equipment and incredible technology, to it’s fullest potential—as their own personal slip-and-slide. Because they’re adults and responsible grown men in their mid-twenties and they can decide where and how to spend their free Saturday mornings, thankyouverymuch. 

In a way, Barry thinks, it’s sort of bizarrely mature, when you think about it. He tells Caitlin so when she walks in on him and Cisco trying out his speed on the waxed floors (with plenty of proper cushioning nearby, of course—they’re scientists, they _prepare_ ). Cisco nods his head vigorously in agreement from where they lay in a heap on the ground, having (probably predictably, but trial and error are important, after all) crashed and burned. Caitlin throws up her hands in exasperation and walks right out of the room, her heels clacking angrily in the distance. They look at each other, shrug, and continue.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, he concedes, when Cisco inevitably slips, and without anything to grab onto (since they’ve wisely moved all the equipment), clutches onto the nearest solid thing, which just so happens to be Barry, and takes him down with him. Somehow Cisco lands on top of him, like right on top, and then he’s blinking down at Barry in surprise and Barry’s blinking up at him in surprise and Cisco’s face is so close, hovering right over his, that his hair is tickling his cheek, and neither of them are moving. Or making any attempt to move. Because Cisco is warm and hey, the floor _is_ clean after all, and the comfortable pressure on top of him feels _nice_.  

“This is kind of like a date, isn’t it?” Cisco finally says, a little nervously, but there’s that familiar spark of mischief in his eyes again. “I mean, I bought you food. We had some nice quality time together. I’m lying on top of you.”

“I guess it kind of is,” Barry says, and suddenly he can’t stop smiling because Cisco can’t stop smiling, and his face is so, so close, that if Barry were to lift his head up even just an inch of the ground their lips would be touching. So he does. 

Cisco kisses him back, and all he can think is that it’s easily the best date he’s ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://lesbianlaurellance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
